


The Widow and The Night

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Goodneighbor, New Friendship, The BOS, The Minutemen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: Sometimes people wonder how two individuals meet, especially when one is The General and the other is a Paladin.





	The Widow and The Night

Prologue: Ever wonder how two individuals, who normally would never cross paths, meet? Well sometimes it's Fate, other times, maybe it's just a radstorm late at night.

 

Darcie wasn't one to avoid radstorms normally, but tonight the storm felt different, so she chose to seek cover for once. Luckily she knew the area well, Goodneighbor isn't really a place you'd find a Brotherhood Paladin, but Darcie was never a conformist in the first place. The Paladin knew how Elder Maxson felt about Ghouls and Goodneighbor, but she never felt the same. In fact she was quite taken with Ghouls, particularly with a certain Ghoul Mayor, but that was a story for another time. 

Darcie, snuck past the Super Mutants that surrounded Goodneighbor as quickly as she could, she was tired, and while she could take them, she was low on ammo and energy. She smiled when she saw the brilliant red and blue neon sign welcoming her. She walked in, and lowered her hood to greet the Triggermen near the gate.  
"Evening Boys" she said with a glowing smile, one that could easily disarm most men, even these hardened Ghouls. "Well well, look who it is." The familiar voice rang out before the Triggermen could respond. Darcie's head swiveled towards the voice and her smile brightened.

"If it isn't Lady Widow here to brighten my night." the Ghoul continued and approached Darcie with a smirk. "Ah come on now Mr. Mayor, I told you, you can call me Darcie." she said teasingly and closed the gap between them to give the Ghoul a hug. "And I thought I told you not to call me Mr. Mayor anymore." Hancock said embracing the shorter woman. 

Darcie couldn't resist, as she stood up on her tip-toes to whisper in Hancock's ear, "You're right, and I definitely prefer calling you Johnny." She laughed and parted from him, as her green eyes moved up to meet Hancock's jet eyes. "I much prefer that as well Sunshine, but what brings you to my little corner?" He asked as he lead Darcie towards the Third Rail. The Paladin followed without hesitation, as she began to explain what lead her there that night. "Well, I was out on a scavenging mission when the I heard the radstorm coming in, now normally this wouldn't bother me, as you know I'm immune to radiation poisoning, but something feels off this time, and because of that I felt I should seek cover before it fully came in..." she trailed on as they descended into the tunnels of the bar.

"Well, that intuition of yours has always saved you before, and it's not wrong this time either. There's more radiation in the air with this storm." Hancock agreed with a nod as he guided Darcie to one of the tables in the corner of the bar and waving Charlie over. The pair made their order and continued to talk for awhile, before Hancock had to excuse himself to finish some last minute "Mayoral Duties", so Darcie sat alone with her drink, listening to Magnolia, It was a relaxing evening.

Soon though, her eyes fell on a new patron to the bar. A young woman, with short black hair and eyes that shined like emeralds in the dim light of the bar. The poor woman was drenched from the storm, but it didn't seem that she was bothered by the radiation, which was strange with how Darcie's Geiger-counter was going off as the woman past her table. Darcie caught the other woman's eye, who gave her a polite smile and continued on her way. Now it's not like Darcie wasn't attracted to women, but this time her interest was caught because the woman didn't seem to be your typical Wastelander. The woman sat at the counter, Darcie took her chance, I mean after-all she needed a refill right? 

Darcie walked up to the counter and took a seat near the dark haired woman and ordered her refill from Charlie who had moved to the woman next to her "And what can I get you, General?" Charlie asked, "General?" Darcie thought as her ears perked up. "Oh just some wine please. Oh and Charlie, I already told you it's okay to call me Shadow" the woman said with a light chuckle, it was a warm voice and a gentle laugh. "You got it Lady Shadow." Charlie said with a hint of a smile in his mechanical voice, the woman, Shadow, just sighed lightly and chuckled again as she pulled a towel out of the bag at her side and began drying her short hair. 

Darcie was now really intrigued by the woman named Shadow, and before she could stop herself she turned to face the woman next to her. "Hey there, I couldn't help but overhear, you wouldn't happen to be the new General for the Minutemen would you?" she asked in a calm voice, but it still startled Shadow. "Oh, hello, yes I am. Pardon my manners, let me introduce myself. My name is Shadow Rose, pleasure to meet you" Shadow said with a bright smile and extended her hand to Darcie. Darcie took her hand instantly, returning the smile she introduced herself as well "I'm Darcie Raye, I'm a Paladin with the Brotherhood, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." she said softly despite everyone in the Third Rail already knowing who she is. Shadow didn't even flinch when she heard the woman's title "Oh, I think I've heard of you. You're their primary sniper right? I think I've heard some of the soldiers refer to you as Lady Widow as well" Darcie laughed and she relaxed again, "Yeah, they came up with that nickname, but please call me Darcie." 

The two women spoke for a long while, getting to know each other. They got along rather well and soon they both had to retire for the night. "Well geez look at the time!" Shadow exclaimed as she looked at the pipboy clock on her arm, the digital display reading 2:15am "I'm terribly sorry, but I must get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm due top meet Preston at this place called The Castle." Shadow said as she turned to face the red headed woman in front of her, "The Castle, oh Shadow please let me help you with that... I hear The Castle was destroyed by a Mirelurk Queen... They're rather difficult to take down, especially after a storm such as this" Darcie pleaded and soon Shadow gave in, they parted ways as Shadow went over to the Rexford and Darcie headed up into the Mayor's house, where she was given a room to use whenever. Darcie stayed up a bit longer and took inventory on her supplies, noting that she needed to buy ammo before they left the next morning, before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

 

Shadow locked her bedroom door then pulled up the chat feature on her pipboy, "We have help for tomorrow at The Castle, a Paladin by the name of Darcie Raye, Father" she said into the speaker on her modified pipboy and waited for a response "Good," came the crackled voice "You must establish your cover well on the surface... Good luck Doctor." the voice said as the pipboy once again fell silent. Shadow then took off the pipboy and turned it off with a sigh, when a knock was heard at the door, "Do you have a Geiger-counter?" came a female voice on the other side "Mine's in the shop" Shadow replied and opened the door revealing a face similar to her's. "Hey, glad you could make it, Charmer." Shadow aid with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by my friend failout4 on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
